


Sharing Is Caring...?

by milkyuu



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Uncle Ryan dropped Matt off for Daddy Mark to watch. Too bad Jack's a little bit jealous of how well his Daddy's treating Matt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay, spanking, and diapers. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Here's a request from Tumblr I filled! In my mind, Matt is a lot more innocent when little ahaha

There it was. The vibrant red toy car. 

His toy car. 

The same toy car daddy bought just for him. 

So why was Matt playing with it? 

Come to think of it, the morning had been rough for Jack. He woke up to daddy talking to uncle Ryan, asking if Matt can stay. Jack remembers feeling stubborn. Today was HIS little day. Not Matt's, not Ryan's, just him. 

He pouted as daddy made Matt's breakfast first, letting him sit in his seat. He whined as daddy praised Matt for eating up his cereal -- even though he finished before him. He nearly threw a fit as Matt cuddled up to daddy, thanking him for breakfast.

It was only when Jack went to his playroom did the trouble start.

"Jack," Mark said, breaking Jack's train of thoughts, "daddy has to work in the other room. Can you play nicely with Matt until I come back? Please?"

Jack pouted. He paused for a while, ignoring Matt standing behind Mark. Hesitantly nodding his head, Jack gave a look to the other boy. 

Mark leaned down to ruffle his green hair, "good boy!"

"Matt, your daddy didn't leave any of your toys, so how about you play with Jack's toys?" 

An excited Matt nodded, sucking away at his pacifier. 

Jack's mouth (and pacifier) dropped as Mark reached into his toy box to produce the toy car. It's color enticing Matt to play. 

With a wave to Jack, Mark left the room. 

///

It'd only been 30 minutes. Jack sulked, his green hair falling in front of his eyes, his crossed arms over his chest as he watched the blonde play. His excited giggles as he pushed the car around a race track he made out of blocks. 

Jack's blocks. 

"Car go vroom! Vroom!" he giggled, looking over at Jack. His words still loud enough to be heard behind his pacifier.

"You still in pjs, Jack," Matt said, his soft voice echoing the room, "I wike your pjs, they gween." 

Jack pouted, "it's green, not gween."

"Oh...'m sowwy." 

More awkward silence followed. Matt making tiny car sounds as he held the toy. Jack's anger rising as he saw Matt smiling. 

That should be him playing, not that dummy Matt.

"Why are you wearing that?" Jack asked, his voice higher than normal, "it for babies." 

Matt looked down at his onesie. The edges of his diaper sticking out from the leg holes. The yellow and white pattern of the onesie staring back at Matt. 

"It feels nice, 'nd has duckies! I wike duckies," he smiles, leaning over to let Jack see. 

"Duckies are dumb, dinosaurs are cooler." 

"Oh...sowwy Jack." 

Jack huffed. How much longer will daddy be? How much longer will uncle Ryan be? He didn't want Matt here during his playtime, and he especially didn't want to share daddy with Matt. 

Jack paused as a dark thought came to him. 

What if he's being replaced?

What if daddy wanted Matt more? What if daddy was tired of him? Is that why Ryan dropped him off? Is this...permanent?

"Jack? You okay? No wook good." Matt asked, leaning over to sit besides Jack. He hugged the toy to his chest, the red color contrasting with the pale yellow and white. 

Matt placing his hand gently on Jack's lap is what did it. 

He hated him, he hated his blonde hair, his duckies, his attitude, and he especially hated the way he acted towards HIS daddy. 

"No!" He shouted, hitting his fists against the floor. Pure anger filling him as he continued his tantrum, Matt looking on with wide eyes. Jack kicked his feet and yelled, his pale green footie pajamas shifting against his body. 

"Jack! What wrong?! Wanna 'elp!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, reaching over to grab the toy from Matt's grip. 

He huffed as he spit out his pacifier, standing on his knees to get closer to Matt. The toy still secure in his hands, Jack began to grip at Matt's blonde hair. His tugging causing Matt to fall on his lap. 

"Ow! Jack! Stop! It hurt!" He yelled, crying loudly as Jack continued to pull at his hair. Jack tugged harder, his tantrum going strong. 

"Shut up!" Jack yelled again.

Then, as quick as it started, it ended. A cold shiver ran up Jack's spine as he felt strong hands pull him away, his grip disappearing from Matt's hair. 

"Jack! What are you doing?! Knock it off!" Mark yelled, tending to Matt.

"Hurted," he whimpers, tears rolling down his reddened face. He palms at the spot Jack has pulled, sobbing quietly. 

"Sssh, sweetheart, let me see," Mark whispers, looking at Matt's head. A few blonde strands of hair fall from the spot, angering Mark. 

"Jack. Living room corner, now." 

With a terrified nod, Jack runs to the corner. 

He can still hear Mark's comforting words as Matt cries. 

///

"Jack. Up. Now."

Jack sits up from the stool, eyes downcast as he notices Matt. The blonde boy sucking his thumb with teary eyes. 

"I think you owe someone an apology."

Jack nods, slowly looking up. Matt's eyes staring back at him. 

"I'm sorry I was a meanie and hurted you, I won't ever do it again. I'm really sorry..." Jack trailed off. 

Matt only nodded his head, sucking away at his thumb as Mark sat him down. He then sat down in the opposite couch, calling for Jack to walk over. 

"Over my knee. Now." 

It was then that Jack began to cry himself, positioning himself on Mark's lap as Matt looked on -- confused as ever. 

"Do you know why you're being punished?"

"Because-" he sobbed, "I was mean and hurted Matt." 

Mark nodded, "let's go for 5 today. Okay?" 

With a shaky breath, Jack agreed. He felt Mark pull the bottom flap of his pjs open, exposing his butt and thighs. He felt Mark tug down his diaper, the cool air hitting his skin. 

He braced himself as he heard Matt gasp. 

The hot stinging burn of Mark's hand came down on his butt. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he took his punishment. The loud echo of the spank still going as Mark prepared for the next one.

"No! Stop!" Matt yelled, running over to hold back Mark's arm. 

"Wha?" Jack questioned, embarrassed at how..."exposed" he was. 

"Matt?" 

"Stop! Jack no mean it, I forwive Jack, no hitting, pwease?"

Mark looked dumbfounded as he helped Jack cover up, tugging his diaper and pajamas closed. Jack quickly got off Mark's lap to hug Matt, tears rushing down his face.

"I'm sorry Matt," he sobbed, "I was dumb and thought daddy wanted me gone forever, I didn't mean to be so mean. You're so nice and...and,"

Matt hugged him back, patting his back with his free hand, "it okay, no crying, pwease?"

"Jack, is that true?" Mark asked, his voice low. Jack let go of Matt, returning to Mark. 

"Oh, sweetheart," he gasped, "I could never be so mean and leave you. You're my baby boy, okay? I'm so sorry I made you feel so bad," he paused, bringing himself together, "I just wanted to make you both feel happy and comfortable together." 

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, cuddling him with all he had. Mark gasped in surprise before cuddling him back, kissing the top of his head as he squeezed him. 

"I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you too, Daddy..."

Matt smiled around his thumb, watching the two embrace. 

"Cmon bud, you still have time to play before uncle Ryan gets here!"

Jack excitedly picked up the forgotten red toy car, handing it to Matt. Matt hesitated before Jack placed Matt's hand over the shiny hood. 

"Don't worry, there's a bunch more! And we can play with my blocks and make a huge race track!" Jack reassured Matt, running with him to the playroom, leaving Mark behind with a goofy smile.

Oh, how he loved his boys.


End file.
